Talk:Season 10 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E20B:A0F3:56F3:F474:8D6D-20191023162122
The Backyard Show is the second video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was originally released on August 1, 1988. Plot'A Day at the Beach' is a video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on April 3, 1989. Plot Michael and Amy (along with the rest of the gang) are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. Not knowing Barney, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot purple dinosaur appearing before them. Tina, shyly, comes and gives Barney a hug after he introduces himself in song. With imagination, Barney transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun exploring what the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Barney's friend Molly the Mermaid. Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and Beach Activities Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Three Little Speckled Frogs #She Waded in the Water #The More We Get Together #Barney is Our Dinosaur #A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Swimming, Swimming #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This is the Way We Leave the Beach Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *This video takes place before all the other videos in the Backyard Gang series, since most of the gang meet Barney (with the exceptions of Michael and Amy) *Sandy Duncan is given the most screen-time in this video, taking over much of the first third of the episode. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney appears an eggplant purple or almost gray in some scenes, while he is usually a blue-violet color. *This is the last video for Barney to have a darker purple color. After that, his skin was given a lighter (almost sort of magenta) tone, though his color was still analyzed as purple in all media. *This video marks the last appearances of Mom (Sandy Duncan), Dad (Bob Reed), and Jason *This is the last time until 1993 (season 2) that the Barney doll will have yellow toes. *This video won a Parents' Choice Award in 1989. *Last video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. The next videos (as well as reissues of the early videos) had Barney take over the previews. *This video was also re-released on September 10, 1996 and have the newer opening and closing previews (the same day as Waiting for Santa and Barney's First Sleepover), and it was later re-released by Lyrick Studios on August 8, 2000 and have different previews. Goofs *The Barney doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then reappears (most likely a reused shot) after the kids hear his voice. *On the Pirate Ship, during shots of the whole ship and cast, the studio can be seen just slightly above the set. Full Video 'Three Wishes' is the 3rd video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on January 2, 1989. Plot The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go in their imagination. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a fun park, the Moon in outer space, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, whenever they're make-believe". Educational Theme: Imagination Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *Moonkin (Unknown) *Farmer Earl (Unknown) *Eli The Chimpanzee (Himself) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #I Love You #London Town #Teddy Bear #Mr. Knickerbocker #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #I See the Moon #The Rocket Song #Playing on the Moon Medley: (Pat-a-Cake, Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Friends Are Forever Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits started, "The End" is shown. This sequence was edited out on later releases. This title card could mean this is the final video in the original trilogy. *This is the very first home video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. *This is also the first home video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color *Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the The Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories. *Along with Our Friend, Barney, The Backyard Show and A Day at the Beach, this video was also re-released in 1996. *This is the first episode in which the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. *Black outlines are seen on Barney and the kids during the Fun Park scene. See Also *Three Wishes (Book) *Three Wishes (Audio Cassette) Full Video Amy and Michael want to surprise their dad for his birthday. With the Backyard Gang in doubt, there's no way the show can be produced quickly (or, so they think). Fortunately, Barney the Dinosaur comes to life, and encourages the kids to use their imaginations to help make the show a reality. Along the way, they sing songs and recite rhymes that are later sung in the birthday show. The show ends up to be a success with Dad doing the "Hokey Pokey". Educational Theme: Working Together and Doing Things for Others Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (debut) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (debut) *Jason (Salim Grant) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (debut) *Michael & Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael & Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Hey, Hey, the Gang's All Here #I Love You (Reprise) #Bumpin' Up and Down #Six Little Ducks #Baby Bumblebee #Humpty Dumpty #Hickory Dickory Dock #This Little Piggy #If You're Happy and You Know It #Hello, Hello, Hello #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Bunny Foo Foo #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow #Hokey Pokey Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *In the original script of this video, Michael was originally named Billy Amy was originally named Annie and the opening scene was the entire Backyard Gang watching and marching to a televised parade. A screenshot of a page from the original script can be found here. *This is the first time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. The other times would later be *The song "Friends are Forever" (which was sung in the following video) is heard as an underscore when Michael and Amy find Barney after he turns back into a toy dinosaur. *This is the second and last video to feature a different version of The Lyons Group logo music. Full Video